


A Tiny Problem

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [8]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mistakes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Wolf and Riot make a bit of a mistake when an unknown force invades their kitchen.
Series: Discord OC's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Kudos: 1





	A Tiny Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The OC's Wolf and Riot belong to @trianglewhale on Twitter!
> 
> The OC Proxy belongs to @LittleSiren24 on Twitter

Huey wriggled and wobbled in excitement. He had just been dropped off at one of the Starlight Brigade’s ships and had been told to wait for his supervisor to come and show him around the ship and his new quarters. He was so excited he couldn’t actually remember his supervisor’s name, but he figured they would introduce themselves anyways. He just hoped his supervisor didn’t miss him, standing at only four inches tall he had been told his species was quite small in comparison to the rest of the galaxy. He hoped he hadn’t been lied to. He didn’t have any experience off planet, none of his species did actually as his planet had only recently been discovered by the brigade scientists. Huey curled and uncurled his tentacles nervously, the leaves on the top of his head rustling as his gelatinous-like body quivered. He’d been so excited when the brigade had told him he had knack for operating their mech suits, even with his small size, and had offered him a position on board the Sanctuary. They had called it ‘an excellent learning opportunity for everyone onboard.’ But now, he was only nervous. He wished his supervisor would get here soon. Actually, he wished anyone would get here soon. It was so early that there were only a few people rushing around the hanger, unloading the supply crates that that had come in with him with giant mechanical claws. Huey continued his nervous train of thought, so distracted that he almost didn’t notice the cargo crate fall on top of him.

“What did you do?!” a voice yelled.

“Stop yelling! My hand just slipped. Is the crate damaged,” another voice replied.

“I don’t think so,” the first voice said.

“Then stop worrying. We’ll just get it loaded back up and no one has to know it was dropped in the first place.” The second voice said.

“But what about that person?” the first asked.

“What person?” the second voice said.

“The one that came in with the supplies? The little one, they said he was a new recruit?” the first voice said.

“Didn’t his supervisor come and get him already? I haven’t seen him in a while,” the second voice said.

“You might be right, I haven’t seen him in a while either,” the first voice said.

Huey heard the groan of the mechanical claw as it lifted the supply crate off of him. His body wobbled and wiggled, reforming back into his round white and pink self, complete with six tentacles. He hadn’t thought he would be squished so soon on the ship but it was no big deal. Getting squished was a daily occurrence on his home planet. But something was a bit off. He looked back and forth with his yellow, diamond shaped eye and spotted a pile of white and pink goo with two green leaves on top of it sitting next to him. A pile of goo that began shaking and wiggling until it formed…another Huey. Hm, this made things more complicated. He hadn’t planned on splitting today either. He must have gotten hit with the edge of the crate. Well, what’s done is done… but there was something he was supposed to do after splitting. It was hard to remember, splitting meant that he had given up half of everything to his new clone and that included part of his brain with was making it hard to think. Oh, that’s right. They both needed supplies to regrow what they were missing. And that meant finding one thing.

“Water?” said the old Huey.

“Water!” said the new Huey.

And they both continued to chant ‘water, water’ as they wandered off into the ship to find a source of water.

Wolf stumbled down the hallways of the ship, blearily rubbing the sleep out of one of his six eyes. He’d never tell anyone this but one of the few things he didn’t like about the ship’s chef was the early morning prep that was required to prepare breakfast for the sheer amount of people that were onboard. Or, in the case of the graveyard ship works he supposed it was more like dinner. He felt Riot’s warm clawed hand gently grasp his shoulder and steer him out of the way of one of the crewmembers that was barreling down the hall at top speed.

“Thank you,” Wolf mumbled.

“I’ve got you,” Riot replied.

Well, Wolf though, at least he could always count on the relative peace of the kitchen to finish waking up in. At least, that was usually the case. Usually he wouldn’t enter the kitchen and immediately be greeted by a very odd chant.

“Water! Water! Water!” the Hueys’ chanted.

Wolf approached the large metal sink and peeked inside. There he found two odd vegetables. At least they resembled rather large turnips. Although turnips, to his knowledge, didn’t have eyes. Or tentacles. Or mouths for that matter.

“What are they?” Riot asked.

“I’m not sure,” Wolf admitted.

“What are they doing in here?” Riot asked.

“Well…we did just get a supply run in. And they’ve been left in the prep sink. They must be new ingredients,” Wolf reasoned.

“Are you sure? Our ingredients aren’t usually so… chatty,” Riot said.

“Well Earth chefs sometimes use live ingredients to keep them fresh. This must be something similar. Now, put them on the cutting board for me. If they left them out like this, they must want me to use them for breakfast,” Wolf said as he moved to his knife rack.

“We, they’re kind of slimy,” Riot said as he lifted the Hueys out of the sink and onto the cutting board, “Wolf, I’m not sure this is sanitary.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. A good chef never shies away from new ingredients,” Wolf said as he brandished a knife in each of his six hands, “Now step back and let’s see what I can do with them.”

With blinding efficiency, Wolf sliced and diced the Hueys into 50 even chunks.

“There,” Wolf said, “Now what to cook them into...I don’t usually do stews for breakfast…we do have a few vegetarians onboard that might like a nice salad…”

“Uhhh…Wolf?” Riot said.

“What?” Wolf asked.

“It’s still moving…” Riot said.

Wolf turned, aghast to see that Riot was right. The chunks were each moving, shivering almost, until, with a series of small popping noises, each chunk reformed into a miniature version of the creatures that had been in the sink.

“Oh dear…” Wolf said.

Then, at the sight of the six blades still in Wolf’s hands, all 50 Hueys screamed in unison and scattered in various directions.

“GAAAHHHH” Riot screamed in response.

Riot immediately began breathing a stream of fire at the Hueys who, in turn, screamed even more.

“Riot! NO! NOT IN THE KITCHEN!” Wolf yelled.

“Sorry,” Riot said, smoke still escaping from his mouth.

“It’s alright. Wait…where did they all go?” Wolf asked.

Wolf and Riot turned in a slow circle to see that all of the Hueys had vanished.

“That’s not good,” Riot said.

“No, it’s not,” Wolf said as he began rummaging through one of the cabinets.

Finally, he emerged with a large white bucket that he shoved into Riot’s hands.

“What’s this for?” Riot asked.

“To hold them,” Wolf said as he started pulling pairs of tongs out of a drawer.

“Wait…you mean we’re going to…?” Riot asked.

“Of course we are,” Wolf said as he clicked one of the tongs together, “I will never let it be known that I lost control of one of my own ingredients.”

Proxy gave a slight sigh as she double checked the navigational computers. There had been no interruptions on their course thus far, not that she had been expecting any, they were far from any Void controlled areas. But it never hurt to be cautious. Now it was time to check the security cameras. Giving a brief mental command through her headset, the security feed flickered to life in front of her. There weren’t many brigade members out and about but that was to be expected. Most were still getting ready for the day inside their personal quarters. There were very few early risers and Wolf and Riot were among them. So, she wasn’t surprised to see them outside their personal quarters but, she was surprised to see them running around the halls instead of inside the kitchen. Not to mention Riot was carrying a rather large bucket and Wolf was brandishing several pairs of tongs. What on earth were they doing?

Zooming in on the area in front of Wolf, Proxy realized he was chasing something. Something very small. Proxy watched as Wolf dove, catching the tiny thing in his tongs before it escaped into a ventilation shaft. She breathed a sigh of relief as Wolf deposited the tiny thing into the bucked along side many more of them. It was a good thing he had caught it, if it had gotten into the ventilation system then it could have gone anywhere in the ship, even into her hub. Still, what was it they were chasing. She knew that Wolf was into trying new ingredients but it wasn’t like him to let them escape. 

Proxy looked even closer at the creature that Wolf was chasing. There was something oddly familiar about them. Then she remembered the report she had gotten this morning. Oh no. She was going to need to speak with Wolf and Riot immediately.

“Is that all of them?” Riot asked, his long lizard-like tail swishing behind him.

“I think so,” Wolf said.

“Ahem,” Proxy said.

Wolf and Riot turned to see Proxy standing behind them, her hands on her hips.

“Oh, Proxy, good morning,” Wolf said nervously.

“Wolf, perhaps you could clear something up for me. Why exactly is it that there are so many of our new crewmate? We were only expecting one,” Proxy said.

“Well, there were only two…and I cut them up…but then all the pieces came back to life and…wait did you say crewmate?!” Wolf cried.

“I did…am I to understand that you attempted to cook our new crewmate?” Proxy asked.

“Well, they were in the prep sink…so I assumed…” Wolf said.

“I see…what do you mean by they? As I said before we were only expecting one of them,” Proxy said.

“There were two of them in the sink,” Riot said.

“So, they had already split once by the time they got to you…I’ll have to investigate this further. But, you will both be punished for attacking your new crewmate. Didn’t you get the update about them?” Proxy asked.

“Well, yes, but it didn’t say much except not to expect him at mealtimes,” Wolf said looking at Hueys who were crammed together in the bucket.

“Yes, well his species is very plant like. They photosynthesize instead of eating. What a bother though, we’re going to have to send most of them home now. We hired him to drive one of our mech suits in the loading dock, we don’t have enough suits for all of them,” Proxy said.

“Mech?” said one of the Hueys.

“Yes, mech. Remember? We hired you to pilot a mech suit?” Proxy asked as she peered in the bucket.

“Mech! Mech!” All 50 of the Hueys began chanting.

“No, only one of you can drive the mech. Talk amongst yourselves and figure out who is staying and who is going home,” Proxy ordered.

“One?” asked one of the Hueys.

“Yes, just one,” Proxy said.

Proxy, Wolf and Riot then watched in horrid fascination as one to the Hueys reached out and grabbed another Huey and absorbed him into his bodies. Then the other Hueys began doing the same, absorbing one another until there one only one Huey left, staring up at them.

“Well…that works,” Proxy said as she reached into the bucket and picked up Huey, “Uh…lets go find out what happened to your supervisor.”

“Uh… sorry for dicing you,” Wolf said.

“It okay,” Huey said, “It happens.”

Wolf and Riot watched as Proxy walked away with Huey perched on her shoulder.

“That was weird, right?” Riot asked.

“Yes, yes it was,” Wolf said, “Let’s go back to the kitchen, where life actually makes sense.”


End file.
